The Division of Things
by Yusuka
Summary: Diese Geschichte enthält SPOILER bezüglich dem Ende von Kingdom Hearts II. Eine kleine Story zu Riku und Sora... Warning: experimenteller Schreibstil zu Beginn XD, hints, light sap, JUNK, PWP


Titel: The Division of Things

Autor: Yusuka

Email: Yusukagmx.de

Rating: PG

Warning: experimenteller Schreibstil zu Beginn XD, hints, light sap, JUNK, PWP

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II ist Eigentum von Square Enix, Disney Interactive, Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. und Buena Vista Games. Diese Fan Fiction dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken.

Kommentar: Suprise Suprise!

Na, meine Lieben? Diese Fan Fiction widme ich Luryel und Fraggle. Da sie nur durch diese beiden entsehen und Form annehmen konnte, insbesondere durch Fraggles Idee an einem Abend unseres Fangirl Daseins im AIM

Viel Spaß mit dieser absolut junkigen FF, die nicht wirklich einem höheren Zweck dienen und ins große Bild passen muss Einzig und alleine eine kleine Schreibe, in erster Linie für meine beiden Fangirl Genossinnen! Jeder der sich also bei mir über einen fehlenden Sinn oder eine nicht vorhandene Einleitung beschwert, sei gesagt, dass das Warning ganz eindeutig auf PWP und Junk plädiert! Aber ich bekomme eh zu selten Kommentare, als dass es einen anscheinend stören würde XD Jaaaa, mein armes kleines verletztes FF-Autoren-Seelchen! TT

PS: Ich bin nicht wirklich begabt darin Junk zu schreiben, geschweige denn etwas, dass man als annähernd „niedlich" beschreiben könnte, gomen! Ich hab's versucht.

TROTZDEM: Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen. KONSTRUKTIVE Kritik ist also jederzeit willkommen.

**- The Division of Things -**

Sie sind die Schatten zweifelsohne, die gegensätzlichen Lichtgestalten, gefangen zwischen eigens erschaffenen Horizonten mit fernen Sternen und schwindenden Symbolen der Unvergänglichkeit.

Als Soldaten ihre Frist absitzend und doch kämpfend, ohne einen Willen, einen wirklichen Sinn.

Sie frieren ein und tauen niemals, sind Büßer, sind vergänglich, ein Taugenichts, ein Unhold, schimpfen Sklaven in schwarzen Kutten und sind doch wie sie immer noch und stets…

… herzlos.

Wirklich?

… dachte er und nahm den letzten Schimmer des verglühenden Sonnenlichts nur schwach durch sich senkende Augenlider wahr. In einem unglaublichen Tempo war der ausklingende Sommer einem schnellen Herbst gewichen und der nachfolgende Winter klopfte emsig und mit kalten Winden ausgestattet an die Tür, des sich verflüchtigenden Oktobers. Es war gegen Ende diesen, als die Tage, nun immer kürzer, auch hier auf der Insel vorüber zogen wie der Sand, der einem durch die Finger rann und wieder Teil eines viel größeren Ganzen wurde. Zwischendurch ergaben sich heftige Regenfälle, so wie es auch an diesem Nachmittag der Fall gewesen war. Später jedoch war der Himmel aufgeklart, so dass er doch noch in den Genuss kam einen orangeroten Sonnenuntergang im Halbschlaf wahrzunehmen. Wenn er Zeit fand seine Gedanken so schweifen zu lassen, sich einfach nur auszuruhen und die Welt an sich vorüberziehen zu lassen, tat er dies stets an dem gleichen Ort. Er hätte die Insel bevorzugt, aber zu dieser Jahreszeit war bereits Sturmgefahr und weder seine Eltern, noch jemand anderes würde es zulassen, dass sie mit den spärlichen Holzbooten zu dieser rudern würden. Natürlich bestände immer noch eine andere Option, aber auf die Möglichkeit sich heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen, wollte er nicht ausweichen. Der Ausblick aus seinem Fenster genügte ihm im Augenblick vollkommen, er wirkte beruhigend und entspannend so, dass er schon nach kurzer Zeit drohte einzuschlafen und vom Fensterbrett zu kippen.

„Hier."

Er wurde durch das Rascheln von Papier aus seinen Träumereien gerissen und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Als er sie öffnete konnte er den Titel seines Mathematik Buches erkennen.

„Nani – was denn?", fragte er noch reichlich verschlafen und blinzelte sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen und Gedanken, irgendwie war ihm seltsam warm geworden.

Vor ihm erblickte er Riku, ihm das Buch vor die Nase haltend und mit leicht zerzausten Haaren, deren einzelne silbrige Strähnen ihm im Gesicht hingen. Der Wind, der durch das offene Fenster wehte, blies sie ihm nur zum Teil aus den Augen.

„Deine Mathehausaufgaben. Die machen sich nicht von selbst. Schon vergessen, dass du mich darum gebeten hast dir zu helfen?"

Riku sprach ruhig und beherrscht, obwohl Sora vermutete, dass er schon reichlich genervt sein musste, aber das war einer der vielen, vielen Vorzüge seines besten Freundes, die er so schätzte, dass er so leicht nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, egal mit welchen Belangen er ihn auch heimsuchte. Und nun kamen auch allmählich die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Schultag, die ihm nach seinem Minutenickerchen entgangen waren. Und doch vernebelte immer noch ein Hauch von Müdigkeit seine Gedanken, als er mit beiden Händen nach dem Schulbuch griff und es so Riku aus der Hand nahm. Die kühle Brise, die zum Fenster hineinwehte, sollte ihm eigentlich seinen Platz unter den vollkommen wachen Menschen zurückobern, aber dem war nicht so gewesen, kaum hatte er aufgehört seinem Freund wenigstens mit einem halben Ohr zuzuhören und sich auf dem Fensterbrett niedergelassen, war er eingeschlafen und nur immer wieder für ein paar Sekunden wach geworden, um die untergehende Sonne zu beobachten, die blutrot und schimmernde Lichtfetzen werfend, weit hinten im Meer unterging.

„Mach das Fenster zu und komm, hast du gehört?", hörte er Riku streng murmeln, als wäre er drei Jahrzehnte älter, als Sora und müsste ihn nun daran erinnern.

„Nur weil ich gesagt habe ich helfe dir, heißt das nicht, dass ich ewig auf dich warten werde."

Sora gab ein grummelndes Brummen von sich und reckte sich leicht, zog sich wie ein wehrender Hund, die Krawatte vom Hals und streckte die Füße so weit von sich, bis sie den Fensterrahmen berührten. Lustlos – so fühlte er sich ganz und gar -, ließ er das Mathebuch auf das Bett unter sich fallen und blinzelte Riku immer noch leicht verschlafen an. Er fühlte sich träge und jede einzelne Bewegung kostete ihn eine gewisse Anstrengung. Sora beugte sich vorwärts, legte Riku die flache Hand unter die Stirn und wischte ihm den viel zu langen Pony seiner silbernen Haare zur Seite. Eine Braue anhebend, zog er eine kritische Grimasse und betrachtete ihn kurz.

„Du Rebell! Die haben gesagt, du sollst dir die Haare schneiden, hast du das vergessen?"

Aber eigentlich wollte er gar nicht, dass er es tat.

Riku verdrehte die Augen, fasste die Aktion nur als weiteren Versuch auf von den anstehenden Hausarbeiten abzulenken und griff nach Soras Handgelenk, um ihn vom Fensterbrett seines Zimmers hinunterzuziehen.

„Sehr witzig, lenk bloß nicht ab. Ich hab auch noch was zu tun."

„Mach das Fenster endlich zu, es ist kalt", fügte er hinzu und ließ sich dann einen Meter weiter auf den Boden nieder, kniete so nun vor dem niedrigen Tisch in Soras Zimmer, auf dem er einige Utensilien ausgebreitet hatte.

Weil er immer noch das Gefühl hatte von süßem Schlaf gefangen zu sein und der Gedanke sich diesem langsam wieder zu ergeben, nur allzu verführerisch war, kam er nur langsam von seinem Bett herunter, auf das er geplumpst war und schnappte sich das Buch. Mit einer trägen und komplett kraftlosen Bewegung, ließ er sich neben Riku auf dem Teppich nieder und knallte das Mathebuch auf den Tisch. Er gähnte hinter hervor gehaltener Hand und als er wieder aufblickte klebten ihm kleine Tränchen in den Augenwinkeln. Vor ihm erkannte er durch den Schleier des verbliebenen Schlafes, irgendetwas Gelbes. Erneut blinzelte er mit schnellen Lidschlägen den Blick frei und beugte sich vor, um zu erkennen was dort lag. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief und wollte grade den Mund öffnen, um Gewissheit zu erlangen, als Riku sich, als erlösender Weiser anbot.

„Papu-Frucht. Die letzte. Deine Mutter hat eine aufgeschnitten und rein gebracht, als du geschlafen hast. Du solltest dich bei ihr bedanken."

Riku klang konzentriert, kritzelte mit einem Stift auf einem Bogen Papier herum und blickte nicht einmal auf.

„Aha."

Er sah sich um und registrierte, dass es langsam, aber sicher dunkel wurde. Auf dem Bett lagen die Jacketts ihrer Schuluniform. In einer Stunde circa würde der Himmel beinahe das identische Dunkelblau dieser annehmen, denn mittlerweile senkte sich die Nacht selbst hier in nur sehr kurzer Zeit nieder. Er bemühte sich nach einigen Minuten dem zu folgen, was Riku ihm zu erklären versuchte, nickte ab und zu, auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand was die Ansammlung von Zahlen und einzelnen Buchstaben wie „x" und „y" im Zusammenhang zu bedeuten hatten.

„Du ziehst das zuerst ab, ja?", versuchte Sora es und blickte seinen Freund gespannt an, innerlich hoffend, dass er eine Bestätigung bekommen würde.

„Ja, das sowieso. Hast du es verstanden?"

Er nickte und streckte die sich verkrampfenden Arme von sich, dann griff er nach einem der in lange Streifen geschnittenen Frucht und biss ein Stück ab, sie schmeckte süß, vielleicht etwas überreif, aber immer noch gut.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so müde heute?", fragte ihn Riku, blickte ihn kurz an und raffte die langen Haare dann in beiden Händen nach hinten, um sie mit einem Gummiband zusammen zubinden. Sora beobachtete ihn kurz, grinste, stopfte sich den Rest der Papu-Frucht in den Mund und griff nach einem neuen Stück.

„Wir haben Fußball gespielt."

„Hast du gewonnen?"

Er grinste abermals und nickte anschließend stolz. „Na klar!"

Riku lachte leise, dann beugte er sich leicht zur Seite und somit über Soras Aufgabenheft, das mit dessen unordentlicher Schrift gefüllt war. Die ersten Aufgaben waren korrekt, doch bei der letzten entdeckte er einen Fehler. Pflichtbewusst näherte er sich ihm und stupste Sora mit der Schulter an, um ihm anzudeuten ein Stück zur Seite zu rücken. Nicht tadelnd, aber durchaus kompetent, ließ er den Kuli klicken und korrigierte die Aufgabe aus. Sora, der nur minimal zurückgewichen war und Riku so halb auf der Schulter klebte, sah ihm nur halbherzig bei der Sache zu und kaute auf einem weiteren Stück Papu-Frucht herum. Riku hatte in der Tat etwas von einem Lehrer an sich.

// Fehlt nur noch die Brille //, dachte Sora und versuchte sich erfolglos auf das zu konzentrieren, was Riku ihm da zu erklären versuchte. Das alles schien ihm im Moment seltsam surreal. Dass sie hier in seinem Zimmer, zu Hause auf ihrer Insel, fern von allen anderen Welten, beieinander saßen und ihre Hausaufgaben machten wie die Jungen, die sie eigentlich waren und ohne Unterbrechung hätten sein sollen, wirkte fast ironisch und doch war das alles so real wie es nur hätte sein können.

Er hatte sich noch ein Stück der Frucht genommen und führte sie grade gedankenverloren an die Lippen, als er plötzlich Rikus Finger in seinem Haar spürte. Sie stoben ihm die dicken widerspenstigen Strähnen auseinander und die Zwischenräume der gespreizten Finger füllten sich mit sich wieder aufstellenden Büscheln von braunem Haar. Er schloss die Hand zu einer lockeren Faust und zog ihn leicht in seine Richtung.

„Sora! Du sollst zuhören! Ich erklär das doch nicht für nichts und wieder nichts!"

Doch er konnte dem Jüngeren gar nicht wirklich böse sein und lachte stattdessen, ruckte ihm noch einmal an der Mähne und klaute ihm dann kurzerhand das sich ihm nahezu darbietende Stück der Papufrucht, das Sora zwischen den Fingern hielt, oder besser gesagt bis eben noch zwischen diesen gehalten hatte.

„Hey!"

Sora protestierte und wollte sich grade sein Stückchen zurückerobern, doch es war zu spät, auch er musste lachen und schlug Riku neckend gegen die Brust, dieser zuckte nur kurz zusammen und leckte sich über die klebrigen Lippen, die das Obst hinterlassen hatte.

„Jetzt bist du es, der ablenkt!", schimpfte Sora spaßeshalber und nahm sich das vorletzte Stück. Er hörte Riku wieder lachen und empfand nun noch weniger Lust weiterzulernen. Viel lieber wollte er einfach nur hier sitzen und albern sein, schließlich war dies eine der vielen Kleinigkeiten, die noch vor ein paar Monaten unmöglich schienen, damals, als der Begriff „Zu Hause" ein Wunsch gewesen war, den zu realisieren, er alles in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Dieser Moment sollte kein selbstverständlicher sein, das wurde ihm klar, als er Riku so betrachtete, der in seiner Schuluniform, die trotz des Klassenunterschieds, mit seiner identisch war, dasaß, die Krawatte gelöst und nur locker über den Kragen hängend. Alles an ihm war beruhigend in diesem Augenblick und für einen Moment musste er die Augen schließen, um sich bewusst zu werden, dass er nie wieder diese Hast spüren würde, die er einst empfand, dass er am Ziel war und wieder vollständig ein Teil seiner eigenen Welt.

Der leise Knall eines Buches, das zugeklappt wurde, holte ihn abermals aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich endgültig klarmachen, dass es nichts mehr zu grübeln und melancholisieren gab. Dies war die Gegenwart und die Zukunft hier würde er definitiv miterleben, nichts würde er verpassen.

„Wir belassen es dabei, was hältst du davon?"

„Sehr gute Idee", stimmte Sora mit ein und entdeckte plötzlich die Tafel Schokolade, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag. Wie viel hatte er denn verpasst, als er höchstens fünfzehn Minuten geschlafen hatte? Er griff danach und blickte Riku neben sich, der grade Bücher, Hefte und anderes Schulzeug verstaute, verwirrt an. Der verzog den rechten Mundwinkel zu einem halben und dennoch sehr sanften Lächeln.

„Deine Mutter. Sie denkt an dich."

„Weiß ich doch", erwiderte er und brach sie erfreut in zwei Teile, ehe er das Papier aufriss und seinem besten Freund die Tafel hinhielt. Ein Anfall von Müdigkeit überfiel ihn so plötzlich, dass es fast unheimlich war. Die Lider wurden ihm im selben Moment schwer, als Riku sich ein Stückchen der Schokolade genommen hatte und das Bild dessen verschwamm leicht vor seinen Augen, ein Gähnen ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. Völlig erledigt, lehnte er mit einem Male die Stirn an Rikus Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er dachte nicht nach, dies war im Moment der bequemste Platz für seinen immer schwerer werdenden Kopf. Einige Sekunden, sogar vielleicht mehr, als eine Minute, musste er die Zeit in dieser Position verbracht haben. Es wurde still um ihn herum, nur das Pfeifen des Windes war draußen zu hören, das hartnäckig durch die Fenster drang. Riku schien sich ebenfalls nicht wirklich zu bewegen, lediglich seinen leisen Atem konnte er spüren, dass sich die Schultern ganz leicht hoben und senkten, das war alles. Er würde bald einschlafen, so in dieser schrägen Position, die aber auf eine Weise auch unendlich angenehm war. Doch dann spürte er, wie zuvor, eine Hand in seinen Haaren. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde strich sie ihm über die warme Wange, nachdem sie sein Haar wieder gestreift hatte. Im nächsten Moment war die Bewegung energischer geworden und, als er benommen die Augen wieder öffnete, sah und spürte er wie Riku ihm nun scheinbar überrascht den Handrücken ans Gesicht drückte. Er holte tief Luft, schluckte und blickte ihn irritiert an. Hitze stieg ihm in den Kopf und umhüllte ihn wie ein dichter Nebel.

„Sora…" Rikus Stimme hörte sich besorgt an.

„Hm?", war alles was er von sich gab.

„Kann es sein, dass du Fieber hast?"

Die Stimme war weiter weg, als die angenehm kühle Hand und so antwortete er nicht und lehnte stattdessen die Wange in Rikus Hand, versuchte ein wenig mehr von der wohltuenden Kälte aufzunehmen. Er fühlte sich nicht so sehr benebelt, um nicht mehr antworten oder sich bewegen zu können, aber einfach nur „nichts" in diesem Moment zu tun, war um einiges verführerischer, als der Gedanke aufzustehen und sich ins Bett zu schleppen, wo er zweifelsohne hingehörte.

Die andere Hand seines Freundes war ebenfalls von wohltuender Kühle, er spürte sie nun an der rechten Seite seines Halses unter dem steifen Kragen des Hemdes, dann hörte er Riku seufzen und spürte wie er ihn leicht an sich zog, seine Stirn die kräftige Schulter verließ und einen etwas bequemeren Platz an der Brust seines Freundes fand. Ganz leise nahm er das Klopfen des Herzens wahr, im selben gleichmäßigen Takt der ruhigen Atemzüge.

„Was machst du auch für Sachen? Im Regen Fußball spielen… ihr habt doch im Regen gespielt, oder?"

„… war gar nicht so doll", murmelte Sora nur und seufzte leicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er allmählich die Macht über klare Worte verlor. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch nun öffnete er sie, erblickte aber lediglich nur eines von Rikus Knien, den Teppich seines Zimmers und eines der Tischbeine in diesem Blickwinkel. Hände legten sich nunmehr um seine schmalen Schultern und hielten ihn fest, da er drohte leicht nach unten zu rutschen. Die Hände drückten kurz freundschaftlich zu.

„Baka… war trotzdem dumm von dir. Soll ich deine Mutter, um etwas Tee bitten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte wieder, sein Hals fühlte sich rau und geschunden an.

„… soll sich keine Sorgen machen", antwortete er schläfrig und hob dann eine Hand, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten so, dass er nicht nach vorne überrutschte. Sie bekam nur den Zipfel von Rikus Ärmel zu fassen, doch dieser zog ihn wieder zu sich hinauf, bis Soras Kopf wieder auf dessen Brust ruhte.

Er wusste nicht warum es ihm in diesem Moment so völlig gleichgültig war, dass er Riku zuvor noch nie so nahe gekommen war und ihm wurde auch kaum bewusst, dass er hier fast vollständig in seinen Armen lag. Was zählte war hier und jetzt nur die Stütze, die ihn davor bewahrte aufstehen zu müssen, auch nur einen Schritt, einen Handschlag zu verüben. Es war einfach angenehmer nur hier zu sitzen und sich dieser Ruhe und dem Nebel hinzugeben, der sein Denken beherrschte. Das Fieber selbst war kaum schrecklich oder gar auch nur wirklich schmerzend.

„Du musst ins Bett, Sora. Du hast dich ganz sicher erkältet. Komm…"

Riku ruckte ihn am Oberarm und wollte ihn dazu bewegen sich wieder aufzurichten, es wenigstens alleine bis zum Bett zu schaffen.

„Lass…," begann er und musste wieder tief Luft holen, um einen zusammenhängenden Satz über die Lippen zu bringen. Die Augen hielt er noch immer geschlossen.

„…, lass mich bitte noch fünf Minuten so liegen."

Riku lächelte und ließ ihn so.

Am frühen Abendhimmel begann sich der zunehmende Mond abzuzeichnen.

„_Sora! Du wolltest doch eine, oder?"_

„_Eine Papu-Frucht…"_

„_Wenn zwei Leute sich eine teilen, verknüpfen sich ihre Schicksale. Einer wird zum Teil des anderen, egal was passiert…"_

**ENDE**


End file.
